Forum:Vanessassary Roughness
Oooh! I simply can't wait for the episode Vannesscary Roughness to come out! I would've posted this on the talk page, but it's more of a discussion then an issue. :3 I don't know if Ferb and Vannessa will actually become a couple. Perhaps it will last for a few hours, but then end abruptly like in the episode "Chez Platypus". Also, for them to actually date, Ferb will have to say more then one line. It will be interesting for him to be actually talking 'to' someone, like, actually making eye contact. I just had to tell how excited I am. I don't think I've ever anticipated a Phineas and Ferb episode as much as this! ^^ :D Also, I wanted to know what your favorite episodes are. Mine would definitely be "Dude, We're getting the Band Back Together". :) —Barbiene 01:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I want to see Phineas Meet Vanessa for the first time! —99.249.22.228 14:32, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :We'll find out in a week. I'm interested to see if there's an allusion to the movie "Necessary Roughness", beyond just the episode title. — RRabbit42 15:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::......D- Did Vanessa just kiss him? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Is it really happening?! Why didn't anyone warn me before I looked at that episode that I would've been very surprised?! And at the same time happy! Now I can't wait to watch it! -Kittyfire Why does it look like it's already been broadcast? Is it coming from a different country? --Zaggy (talk) 12:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, nevermind, I got it. --Zaggy (talk) 12:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm most interested in 'The Doof' finding out where Perry lives. Will Phineas stand by the fact that 'He's just a platypus', or will he be exposed? Still, with the episode supporting FerbxVanessa shippers, what will be the affect on Perry? Chimchar, I choose you! 21:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I myself noticed in the Disney XD promo for this episode that, right before Vanessa kisses Ferb, she looks at him with a rather sad-looking face that seems to say, "I'm sorry, little guy, but it wouldn't work out between us. Maybe if you were seven years older, it would, but as things are, it wouldn't. Here's looking at you, kid." So that's leading me to believe that perhaps she's kissing him out of sympathy (which should be good for Ferb/Gretchen shippers like me). But we'll only know for sure when the episode airs. --JeremyCreek 05:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ack! No! felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ditto Fel. --Zaggy (talk) 15:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ha! Yes! It wasn't out of sympathy! felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Oooh! I simply can't wait for the episode Vannessecary Roughness to come out! I would've posted this on the talk page, but it's more of a discussion then an issue. :3 I don't know if Ferb and Vannessa will actually become a couple. Perhaps it will last for a few hours, but then end abruptly like in the episode "Chez Platypus". Also, for them to actually date, Ferb will have to say more then one line. It will be interesting for him to be actually talking 'to' someone, like, actually making eye contact. I just had to tell how excited I am. I don't think I've ever anticipated a Phineas and Ferb episode as much as this! ^^ :D Also, I wanted to know what your favorite episodes are. Mine would definitely be "Dude, We're getting the Band Back Together". :) Discuss? —Barbiene 15:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Why must he talk more? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) That was the best episode ever. O.O Ferb looked so happy! And.. we almost found out his full name! Shyyyyeah. —Barbiene 17:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That was the best episode ever. O.O Ferb looked so happy! And.. we almost found out his full name! Shyyyyeah. —Barbiene 17:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I never realised his name was short for something... felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Did I accidentally read the description wrong or mis-interpert something? I thought Doofenshmirtz was going to find out where Perry lives!? In what I saw... it sure didn't look like that to me (I think I was maybe missing something? I saw it one youtube but who knows... television a slightly more reliable than youtube...slightly? WAY MORE). And I never saw that whole Vanessa kissing Ferb on the cheek (well, I did) but not on the computer screen in Perry's office/HQ!! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!? -32oz :I totaly agree with 32oz, either youtube is way off or that first discription was funky. I was very confused after reading the summery then watching the episode. Where did that picture of Vanessa and Ferb in Perry's HQ come from anyway?!?!?--Platypuslover11 21:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Youtube is not wrong. This wiki is. Most likey some IP vandal added the Doof discovering perry thing. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ---- After I watched the episode this past Saturday, I reexamined the episode page for "Vanessesary Roughness", and what I saw in that episode DID NOT match what actually happened. This is an unfortunate case where the proper information (most likely either made up or from questionable sources) were inputted. I was once told, when asking about some of the uncofirmed episodes in the "Unaired Episode" section that we (Phineas and Ferb Wikia) want to be the "fastest and more reliable source of information". Unfortunately, they were the fastest source of information, but not the most reliable, in this case. Unless the information is from either a reliable source, an official source or even both (multiple sources saying the same thing is preferable), I would not even make an episode page for it. If I oversaw "Phineas and Ferb Wikia", that would be the policy that I would set, and would enforce pretty heavily so that we can be a dependable source of information on the show, no matter who uses our information (fans, etc...). BigNeerav 23:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Neerav, if think you need to reread what we link to each time. What was there was as reliable as something from Dan or Swampy - there's an official Disney press release site that we get this stuff from, so in all actuality, it is true. And sometimes, we don't link, we put a footnote, which is the hovering number after the text; clicking on it brings you to the link to the source. But, anyways, you are correct, we are trying to be the most reliable resource on the web for the show, that's why we attribute it - if we don't, Google it and most likely you'll find a link to a news website, magazine, etc. So, just a note for the future. The Flash {talk} 01:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Flash: I know for most of the new entries that I see for "Unaired Episodes", but for "Vanessesary Roughness", that was not the case here. In fact, what DID NOT happen is that Ferb wanting a date with Vanessa and Dr. Doofenschmirtz investigating where Ferb lives, which ends up being where his arch-nemesis, Perry the Platypus. also lives. The episode was about a mall, some weird glowing stuff (who's name escapes me right now), and Ferb helping Vanessa get that weird glowing tube or chemical, and Phineas's mom getting stuff to make a whole lot of potato salad. I am pretty much agreeing with the people above me, who saw the same discrepancy (difference) between the description of what will happen in "Vanessesary Roughness" and what was actually seen. Unfortunately, the information that was posted was not correct, so either a bad source was used (such as not using an official press release from Disney), or the information was falsely posted with regard to that episode. I have no idea which one it was. It could also be the case where some anonymous user came in and messed up the Summary. We need to be more tight on this matter, so we can be "the most reliable source" on the internet for this show. BigNeerav 10:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, first, we are not going to stop using official press releases just because of one episode flaw which, BTW, was altered from what we actually had, so the press release was right, some IP who changed it wasn't. Second, you don't need to do the line space, we never use them, they just interrupt the conversation; just because it's been bothering me. So, do you understand it now? The Flash {talk} 15:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and also, this has turned into not a discussion on the episode but on the community, so it should be moved. The Flash {talk} 15:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Umm........Flash........NOWHERE did I say that the press release was bad! Where the heck did you read that from? If you read my last reply more carefully, I did mention that the source may have "NOT" been an "official" press release (it wasn't used), or somehow, the wrong information was posted (or it could even be vandals), which might be the cause of the discrepancy. Unfortunately, my thinking that some anonymous user mave have altered it (or vandalized it, which I agree with you mentioning. In that case, we need to be more on a lookout for edits to any of the episode pages (the ones that have aired and the ones that are yet to air) by anonymous users, who may look to cause trouble. On my way home today, I was just discussing that issue. I have some ideas on how to solve the problems with anonymous users, but that is under wraps right now. BigNeerav 21:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh! I gotcha. I wasn't sure, it sounded like you were saying we shouldn't trust it. But now I understand what you're saying! But, yeah, we have issues with IPs, and we once had a discussion about not letting them edit, but then the points were brought up that eventually, IPs create accounts and become normal users. For example, Phin68 and Phineas Flynn were both IPs before someone suggested they create an account and now they're great contributors. It all really depends on what the IP's real intentions are, you know? The Flash {talk} 22:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey Flash, you think I'm a great contributor? Wow, thanks! Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Not a problem, Flash. I do have a fear that anonymous users can do BIG acts of vandalism on our Wikia, nad it would be hard to track down and stop the culprit(s). I am working on an idea to stop that (if you want details, just e-mail me). Anyhow, I cannot get the sight of Vanessa kissing Ferb out of my head.......Ferb will sleep well at night, I guarantee! BigNeerav 22:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :After an episode airs, any summary that we got off of a press release needs to be moved down to the Background Information, as part of the historical record on how the episode is advertised. Episode descriptions are sometimes deliberately wrong in order to hype the episode. After we see the episode, we can come up with a more accurate initial summary, followed by the full-fledged Episode Summary. — RRabbit42 05:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed, RRabbit. In that way, the more relevant and accurate description of the episode can be written, once it has been aired and seen. BigNeerav 12:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Vanessassary Roughness